Inner child
by clarity queen
Summary: Spike turns into a child.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **I absolutely love stories where spike is turned into a child. They're sooooooooo cute! If you know any good ones...don't hesitate to recommend!

"You are so stupid!", yelled Angel angrily. "Did you even think you'd get away with it?"

Spike just smirked at his grandsire. "I didn't think you'd find out!"

Angel scoffed loudly, "You knew perfectly well I'd find out. Why did you break all the windows?"

Spike stared at him in surprise he thought he was in trouble for the mess in the labs. No, Fred had gotten to that first, he reminded himself. He looked at Angel and blocked his voice out of his head. When was he going to shut up? Spike just stood there reciting a dirty limerick in his head Harmony had told him earlier. He tried desperately not to laugh at the words but his attempts were unsuccessful because after a few seconds he burst out laughing.

Angel looked at him shock in his voice, "Is there something funny about twenty broken windows Spike? Cause if there is please fill me in cause I'm dying to see the funny side of it!"

Angel was really mad at him this time. Usually he yelled for a few minutes then told him to go away. Spike really wished Angel would tell him to leave right now. He could leave right now but he knew as soon as Angel saw him next he'd just yell worse. Angel stopped talking and Spike snapped back into focus. Drifting off wasn't going to help him.

"It was an accident, we were playing a game." he said tryng to sound innocent. He wasn't in the mood for yelling today, he knew if he started now it would go on for hours.

Angel just shook his head, "Are you ever going to grow up Spike?"

Spike tried not to shout that would only prove Angel right. He answered calmly, unlike himself "I'm not a child Angel. I told you it was an accident. As for growing up Angel, I am a grown up so don't treat me like a child."

Angel stared at him in shock, he'd expected to be yelled at back by Spike. Spike usually shouted. Had he actually gotten through to him? Had he insulted him?

" Just leave Spike.", Angel said. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts. He redied himself for the argument or protest but it never came. He sat down and when he looked up, Spike was gone.

Spike didn't go down to flirt with Fred, or even talk to Gunn. He went home straight away. He felt tired all of a sudden. He seemed to go blank and it felt like hours before he found his apartment. What's wrong with me today? He only made it in his door before collapsing suddenly on his floor. He felt cold and shivered. He fell unconscious immediately after that.

Back at the office Angel sat in a meeting. Wesley was reading a report for the month. As hard as he tried Angel couldn't concentrate. He felt exhausted and it was only eight o' clock but it had been dark for hours that day. It felt still like a long day. He wondered where Spike had gotten to. Would he be back soon?

The meeting was held in his office because this was a private meeting between the friends. They met everynight to keep track of everything. If they were working in an evil law firm they had to stick together.

"So I guess everything's going well?", asked Fred. Wesley had talked for so long eveyone had seemed to lose focus.

"Yes.", he answered shortly. He then figuered no one was listening. "Did you talk to Spike about the windows?", he asked Angel changing the subject of the meeting - work activity, problem was there was none. The last few days had been rather boring in the office. That or they were getting too used to the place.

"Yeah, I did. He said it was an accident.", replied Angel reliving the converstaion in his head. He was still weirded out about the lack of argument from Spike's side. "He also said it was a game or something.", he said trying to lengthen the conversation.

"A game of what?", asked Gunn curiously. He sat on the couch next to Fred with a puzzled look on his face. "Who can break the most windows?".

Fred loked down at her lap and turned deep red. "Actually..." she confessed "we were playing who's explosion is the biggest." She finished and looked at Angel, a very guilty expression on her face. "Sorry Angel.", she barely whispered.

Everyone stared at her in shock. Fred was involved! Wesley's mouth was open wide and Gunn had turned his eyes on her as soon as he had began.

"Fred did you break the windows?", Angel asked nervously afraid of the answer that awaited him. Had he blamed Spike for nothing?

"I...um...may have helped. It was Spike's idea to play the game but it was my idea to mix all the chemicals together.", she explained. "It really was an accident because he added acid by accident...and well we both kinda won."

Angel smiled without meaning to, he couldn't help but picture the two of them doing something so wreckless. He saw Fred's sad look and decided it wasn't that bad, after all the curtains were closed so nobody got hurt.

"Just don't add acid anymore Fred, okay? Twenty windows? How did you guys not get hurt?", he asked amazed.

Fred looked delighted and beamed at him for understanding. "We ran behind a couch before it could get us, but my ears are still ringing.", she explained with an excited look on her face then it suddenly turned to a deep frown. "Did you yell at Spike?", she asked worried like it would upset the younger vampire.

"Of course I yelled at him.", Angel answered "But he didn't yell back or anything, he even left when I asked him to. He must have enjoyed it cause he laughed when I yelled at him, but then he got really calm."

Lorne laughed at his place from the window. "Maybe he enjoys seeing you angry.", he suggested smiling.

Angel just ran a hand over his face. "Would explain why he annoys me so much.", he said. He felt still uneasy about their conversation. He noticed something on his chair as he leaned back in his chair. He reached back and pulled Spike's duster off the chair. Why had he left this here? Angel got up and decided to go over to Spike's. Spike was acting weird and Angel wanted to know why. He quicky explained himself to friends and left the office.

Fred looked nervously at the gang. "You don't think there's something wrong with him do you?", she asked worried.

Gunn put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he's fine."

Angel arrived within minutes at Spike's apartment. He went to knock nervously on the door when he noticed the door was open. Something wasn't right, did someone break in? He pushed the door open gently and walked inside cautiously. He stood in the middle of the room and looked around. There was no sign of Spike as he scanned the room. He was getting worried now. What if something had taken Spike?

He turned around and looked to see any sign of forced entry or a struggly and almost jumped out of his skin. there on the floor was a small child fast asleep near the door. He moved towards the child to examine him more closely. He searched him for some answers and it came to him when he saw that the child was wearing Spike's clothes. He looked so small and innocent. "But it couldn't be...", Angel told himself.

He moved even closer so that he was kneeling beside the child. He gently picked him up in his arms and sniffed the air. He immediately smelt that it was Spike. It wasn't ciggarettes or alcohol but that other scent he got when he was near Spike, the one he didn't smell in anyone else. He pulled the child very close and carried him quietly out of the room closing the door behind him.

Angel got back to the office slower than he could have as he tried desperately not to wake the sleeping Spike in his arms. He didn't understand how this could have happened, or who would have done it to him. He figured he could fix him with the gang's help. He thought for a moment of their reactions wondering whether he should talk to him first and see was he still Spike or was he really a five year old.

He walked casually up to his office avoiding the interested and confused gazes of the workers. He reached his office only to find in his dissappointment his friends were still assembled there talking about the new Wolfram and Hart opperative teams. They looked up at him and their expressions changed rapidly from relief to confusion when they saw the child wrapped tightly in his arms. He simply put a finger to his mouth to indicate the child was asleep.

Angel returned to to his apartment a minute later. They had gone upstairs for privacy and Angel explained he wanted to put the child to bed but still be close to him. They all sat down and after a few nervous glances Gunn was the first to ask the question on everyone's mind.

"What's with the kid Angel?", he asked quietly due to Angel's previous warning. "I thought you were going to Spike's?".

Angel looked around at all their faces, they seemed curious and very interested in the subject. He wondered in his mind how he was going to tell them but decided finally on the direct approach.

"I did go to Spike's..." he said and pointed at his bedroom "that's Spike in there asleep."

At this explanation there were a number of different reactions. Gunn looked like he was about to explode with laughter while Wesley and Fred looked suddenly worried at the thought. Lorne just looked on and said "I figured as much."

Angel began to recount the events leading to his discovery of Spike and to his bringing him to his office. When he had finished he let out a long, tired sigh. Everyone once again looked nervous and this time Fred began the conversation.

"So what are you going to do with him?", she asked quietly. "Is he going to be alright?"

Angel pondered this for a moment. "We should wait for him to wake up first. If he remembers who he is we ask him how he got like he is but if he doesn't remember we have to get him to believe we're connected to get him to stay here.", he answered.

Wesley looked at Angel his expression one of puzzlement. "What are you going to tell him?"

Angel had already thought of an explanation on the way over. "I'll say I'm his Uncle and he's staying with me while his parents are away."

"His parents?", asked Fred "Did Spike have a Dad?"

Angel was stumped. "Um well he must have...I mean I know he never said anything but I think he died when he was young."

Lorne sat on the side of the couch beside Fred. "Explains alot doesn't it?"

No one spoke for a minute or two and then Angel heard something the others didn't. He heard someone breathing hard as if gasping for air. It was Spike. Angel realised the child had woken up and was obviously freaking out now. In the next room he could feel him stuggling to breath. He jumped up from his seat suddenly without explanation and dashed into his room.

Spike was sitting up in Angel's bed his eyes wide and Angel had been right, he was panting so hard he looked as if he were going to be violently sick. Angel had realised hours ago that Spike was human though, he knew it would at least be easier but seeing him so frightened and stuggling to take in air terriffied Angel. He rushed to the bed and grabbed Spike by the shoulders.

"Shhh, it's ok Spike. You're okay.", he soothed the child by rubbing his shoulders gently in slow motions. Soon his breathing calmed and he looked around the room and then slowly up at Angel. There was fear and innocence in his big, blue eyes and Angel knew at once he was not dealing with the Spike he knew anymore.

"Who are you?", he asked quietly not daring to look away from Angel's eyes. "Where am I?"

He looks so different, thought Angel. He decided at a moments thought to proceed with the lie he had thought up. He smiled at Spike and hugged him close. "Don't tell me you've forgotten your Uncle Angel!", he laughed. "My you've grown up so much William! I thought you were almost eighteen at least."

He released the child slowly from his grip and watched relieved as he giggled with delight. Angel had never seen him look so pure and innocent.

"Why am I here though?", he asked "I don't remember you, sorry."

Angel continued with the story he'd planned hoping the child would believe him and accept the situation more. "Well we haven't seen each other since you were one. But you're staying here with me while your Mother's away."

He watched as the young boy registered the information and slowly accepted his surroundings. He seemed the tiniest bit depressed though as if something was bothering him. He looked away from Angel and then back again. "Is she gone with my Daddy?", he asked.

Angel was caught off guard. There it was, Spike did have a Dad. Angel was surprised he never mentioned him. Maybe this was his chance to learn more about his first male mentor. "Yeah...", he went on "they've gone away for a while. But we can have fun can't we?"

Spike looked at him and smiled "Yeah, I'm glad I'm here. Did I fall asleep on the way here?"

"You must have been so tired, you slept all the way. Are you hungry?", asked Angel.

"No, I'm just- I just.." his eyes went wide again. "I couldn't breath."

Angel smiled. "You're ok now William. Would you like to meet my friends?"

Spike looked shocked and blushed deeply but nodded at once. Angel scooped him up in his arms and carried him into the next room not daring to set him down on his own again.

The looks on the teams faces were shocking. They couldn't take their eyes off the small child in his arms. Angel sat down on an armchair with Spike still in his arms.

He looked at them all warningly. They knew it wasn't Spike anymore. "You all remember my nephew William don't you?", he asked them clearly. Fred was the first to speak. She looked at Spike with wide eyes.

"How could we forget him, he's gotten so big!", she cooed from her seat. Gunn started to snigger and was soon jabbed in the ribs by Fred. She walked over to Angel and kneeled down to Spike. "I'm Fred sweetie." she wispered before taking him from Angel's lap. Angel wasn't so sure about this sudden move. It took the child a few minutes to sit comfortably in Fred's arms. He seemed so shy! He even turned red when Wesley moved to her side and shook his little hand.

"How old are you now?", asked Wesley in a very kind voice. Angel was glad everyone was being calm and cautious around the child. He realised they could figure this out later. After all, how many times would they ever get to talk to a five year old Spike?

"I'm five", he mumbled shly while Fred smiled. She began to run a hand through his hair. Wesley gasped in mock shock "I thought you were at least twenty!"

Angel sat delighted to hear the child's giggle of laughter again. It put him at ease to know he wasn't scared anymore. He had been panicking wildly only minutes beforehand, but now he seemed so calm. He suddenly looked really tired and his eyes began to droop and a minute later his head fell against Fred mid-sentence. Fred pulled him closer and rocked him gently against her.

"I love him", she whispered "He's even cuter than before!" Angel stood up to take him from her but she too stood up and practically begged Angel "Can I put him to bed?"

Angel just nodded and watched her carry him into the next room. She reappeared after several minutes with a wide grin. She resumed her place and launched straight into conversation.

"Oh Angel, he's so adorable! He didn't even wake up when I put him into bed.", she whispered as though he was still in her arms.

"He is - different", agreed Wesley. "We should begin almost immediately looking for answers."

Gunn looked at Wesley with an amazed open mouth. "What are you gonna wake him up and demand a blood sample?", he asked.

Wesley rolled his eyes annoyed. "We can start tomorrow I just meant we should figure it out sooner rather than later. There could be consequences after all.", he replied a little offended.

Angel thought about this. Of course he didn't want to wake Spike up now and ask him more questions. He wanted to let him sleep, they could start researching in the morning. He hadn't even considered consequences yet. He looked at Wesley "What do you mean consequences?", he asked trying to keep his voice calm.

Wesley thought for a moment before he replied. "I mean for example if this were a spell and we left it and didn't try to cure Spike. He could end up in this state permanently."

Fred couldn't stop herself from letting out a squeel. "You mean we could keep him like this?" She had a glassy look in her eyes which lasted the rest of their conversation. After an hour or so everyone began to leave with hasty goodbyes. Fred had offered to take Spike home with her as did Lorne but Angel refused. He had told Spike that he was his Uncle and he didn't want to confuse him in any way.

When everyone had left Angel strolled over to his bedroom. In the darkness he could see Spike sleeping peacefully curled in the sheets with his thumb in his mouth. Angel stood for a few minutes and watched him sleep. He was so peaceful and Angel found peace himself in the rythm of his slow, calm heartbeat.

A sad thought came to Angel's mind while he stood in the doorway. He had never gotten to see Connor this peaceful and carefree, he had missed most of his son's childhood. He couldn't count the millions of times he'd lay awake wishing he could change it all, wishing for a second chance. Angel sighed and left the doorway. He returned to the couch and sat down. After a few minutes replaying the day's events he fell asleep where he dreamt about connor and what it could have been like. He saw the two of them playing catch ( at nightime of coure! ), the smile on his son's face and the memories he craved for.

Angel woke from his pleasant dream with a start. He looked around the room almost wincing in the bright sunshine beyond the large, square windows. He began to focus more clearly and felt a tugging sensation at his feet. He looked down and saw Spike sitting at his feet holding his laces open and looking frustrated.

"You trying to tie me up?", asked Angel raising his eyebrows.

Spike looked up startled. He turned red and let go of Angel's laces. "I was trying to tie your shoes.", he said quickly. "I didn't mean to-."

Angel stopped him mumbling by reaching down and putting a hand on his mouth. Spike just laughed behind his hand realising he was joking.

"You don't know how to tie shoes?", asked Angel curiously. "A big boy like you?"

Spike looked embarrased and looked away. "My Daddy taught me but I can't remember how to...everything's kind of hazy."

Angel was surprised by Spike's sudden embarrasment but understood the hazy part. He was really far from where he should be. He sat down on the floor next to him and removed his shoe. He placed it in front of Spike who just stared at it.

"Why don't you try to tie it and I'll help you?", he asked helpfully. This was much better for him first thing in the morning rather than yelling at someone down the phone or brooding.

The child smiled and picked up the laces once more "Well I know you're supposed to cross them.." he crossed the laces over each other and his eyes widened. "..and then you- um put this one under this one and pull this one.."

Angel sat watching his attempt for several minutes. It was incredible, Spike used to use that hard concentrating stare when fighting a demon and now he was using it trying to tie shoe laces! After another minute he pulled his hands away revealing a messy looking, but none the less bow. He looked at Angel to see if he approved and Angel clapped him on the shoulder.

"See all you had to do was try!", he said proudly. Spike had a very shy embarrased look on his face now and stood up. "Where's your bathroom?", he asked. Angel pointed to a door across the room and Spike walked hastily in the direction of it. He was gone for several minutes and Angel started to get worried. He stood up and glided softly over to the door. He listened but heard no noise. He knocked gently on the door and when there was no answer stepped inside.

Angel drew back in surprise to see Spike lying on the floor unconscious with his hands over his head. There was vomit all over the toilet and sink and some on the floor where he lay. Angel kneeled beside him and pulled him into a sitting position. He shook him violently trying to wake him up. He grabbed a cloth and gently wiped the child's mouth and then quickly pulled him into his arms and without even thinking to put on his other shoe, practically ran to the elevator and pushed the down button.

When the doors opened Lorne was standing outside looking worried now at the sight of Angel's white face and the even paler child in his arms. Angel almost ran into him. "I have to get to the hospital downstairs now!", he explained and at once Lorne pulled out his cellphone and called someone. "Hello Carrie? Listen Angel's on his way down with a sick child so be ready..."

Angel shot Lorne a grateful look before continuing his rampage down the corridors until he reached the hosptal ward in the building and a woman who appeared to be waiting took Spike from his arms and carried him inside, leaving Angel standing in the doorway feeling helpless.

The rest of the gang arrived within minutes much to Angel's appreciation. He didn't know how much longer he could've sat there by himself out of his mind with worry. They began asking questions immediately but before he could answer properly the woman who had been waiting earlier appeared at Fred's shoulder and Angel's attention was automatically hers.

"He's fine Mr. Angel.", she confirmed and Angel felt the knot in his chest unclench slightly. "He's just resting, you can see him later."

Angel accepted this but caught her by the shoulder as she turned and asked "But what was wrong with him?"

She turned quickly to him her gaze was reassuring and he knew at once it wasn't serious. "We think it was stress, like a strain in his mind causing him to feel dizzy and sick. We suggest he stay here overnight until it wears off. Good day Mr. Angel.", she replied and walked back inside the ward.

Angel turned to look at his friends and explained "He did say he everything felt hazy but I thought he meant his memory and stuff."

Wesley's voice was calm and comforting "It's ok Angel, she said he's fine."

Fred still looked on edge "I'm still worried, I want to see him." Her voice was gentle and kind but firm.

"You can't he's sleeping.", said Angel, more to himself than to Fred. She pouted but accepted Angel's words. They went back up to Angel's office then and began researching Spike's "illness".

It was five o' clock and Angel was walking up to his apartment before going to see Spike. He'd wanted to go much earler but he had to research. He felt guilty for researching for so long but they felt like they were getting close to an answer.

The doors opened and Angel saw Spike sitting on the floor facing the elevator. His eyes were bloodshot and his legs were crossed.

"What are you doing up here?", asked Angel, astonished at the sight of the child sitting on the floor. Spike looked up at him with huge, red eyes but didn't reply. "You're supposed to be down in the hospital ward asleep.", he continued as he stepped out of the lift toward Spike.

"I got scared.", he said quietly, staring at Angel. There were tears in his eyes now as he looked at the vampire standing in front of him. "I didn't like being alone down there."

Angel tried to understand this. He had left the ward because he was lonely? He kneeled down in front of Spike. "I'm sorry Spike I was doing work-"

Spike snapped and rubbed a fist in his eye. "Why do people keep calling me that?", he yelled, suddenly crying hysterically. "They kept asking me where I was going, and I tried to find you so I said...home."

Angel tried to pull Spike towards him to calm him down but Spike recoilled suddenly pulling himself away, out of Angel's reach. "One of them said my Mummy and Daddy are dead!", he cried miserably. "She said I'm a vampire!"

Angel tried again to grab Spike who was crying so hard now he barely noticed Angel holding him. He cried into Angel's chest for at least twenty minutes before Angel said "They're not dead Spike and you're not a vampire. Don't believe a word of it!"

Spike looked at him hopefully "Really? Why do they call me Spike though?", he asked calming a little as Angel began to rub his back gently.

Angel had to think quick he was so angry. He wanted to hurt the people who'd upset him so much. He could've been sitting here by himself crying for hours! "That's your nickname cause Fred spiked your hair up the first time she saw you." It wasn't his best lie but it seemed to work.

Spike stopped crying and smiled "I like it Uncle Angel, it's strange but I like it."

Angel smiled too, happy that Spike had stopped crying. "I thought you would."

After a bath and a story Spike was once again sound asleep, thumb in mouth. Soon after the gang were in the living room and they were discussing possible tactics. Well they'd intended to at least.

"- and some freak actually told him his parents are dead!", Angel finished the story unable to hide the rage in his voice.

They were all shocked and sympathetic. " He must've been really miserable.", whispered Fred, almost in tears at the thought.

"When I found him his eyes were all bloodshot, he must've been crying but why didn't the ward contact me? Probably didn't even notice he was gone.", Angel said sadly. "He could've hurt himself."

"At least he's not sick anymore!", added Gunn helpfully. "Did he really just puke everywhere?"

Everyone moaned, Gunn had been asking this question every five minutes all day. "Yes, he did. But it's cleaned up now.", he said through clenched teeth.

"Cool!", said Gunn. "So he's asleep now?", he asked trying quicky to change the subject.

"Yeah, he's asleep. Sucking his thumb an' all.", he answered.

"Aww that is so cute.", gushed Fred while the rest of them sniggered foolishly.

Angel couldn't help but laugh too when he thought of it, it made him think of big Spike doing it which was hilarious. Spike had always hated being the youngest.

Lorne looked at Angel "Angel cakes if you want me to read him I will.", he offered.

"Yeah that could help us, maybe we could get a psycic too!", he said. "Maybe they can tell us how this happened."

Wesley threw up his hands and laughed "Finally a good idea."

Gunn gave him an angry look, "You know my idea was pretty good too!."

Lorne sniggered and sipped his drink, "Yeah getting him drunk, great idea."

Gunn sat with a look on his face for the rest of the evening. When they left Angel once again found himself wandering over to the bedroom. Just to check, he thought to himself. Angel was a little shaken up now at Spike running off earlier. It could have turned out much worse than it did. Spike could've been really hurt or even killed!

He opened the door and peered through, he was sleeping. He was tosing and turning though, violently. Angel suddenly realised how hard this was going to be. He was probably missing his parents like crazy. Spike after all got very attatched to the people he loved and who loved him. He was so tiny. How could this child have possibly turned into the killer Angel once knew? The only similarities was the way they slept. Spike had always looked innocent while sleeping, he looked happy and at peace. Of course that was also when he wasn't talking or being annoying.

He walked back over once more to the couch and sat down but this time he couldn't sleep as easily. He kept waking up to check on his adopted nephew. He was worried more than ever now for Spike's safety. If anything happened to him he didn't think he could forgive himself.

Morning came and Angel woke up sprawled on the couch still. He looked at his feet - no Spike. Angel walked over to his room and peered in Spike was sitting up in bed with a large book Wesley had left with Angel the other day. He couldn't be, thought Angel curiously. He walked over and sat down on the bed.

"Hey Spike, what're you doing?", he asked the child who dropped the book suddenly and stared at Angel.

"I was reading.", he answered simply then he looked a little scared "You're not angry with me are you?"

Angel smiled warmly at him. "No, of course not." he reached out and ruffled the boy's hair. "Don't ever be afraid of me getting angry."

He saw an opportunity to find out about Spike's human life. "Does your Dad ever get angry with you?"

Spike laughed, "No, never. He says he could never be angry with me, but my teacher doesn't like me."

"You go to school? You aren't too young?", asked Angel interested.

Spike smiled "No I just started school, Mummy says it's good to get a head start. I don't like it much though my teacher hits me cause I'm different.", he said the last part in a sad, small tone.

Angel was infuriated "What do you mean different? Are you not doing well?"

Spike seemed reluctant to give any more details. Maybe he's afraid I'll hit him, thought Angel horrified at the thought. "Because being differen-"

"I write with my left hand.", he sudenly blurted out and winced a little.

Angel put a hand on his shoulder, "So do lot's of people."

Spike's head drooped a little, "Do their teachers call them freaks of nature?"

Angel was shocked at how Spike seemed to believe this crap his stupid teacher had told him. "You're special Spike, okay?"

Spike looked at him and brightened a little. Angel decided to change the subject. "Were you really reading this big book all by yourself?", he asked. Spike looked proud of himself "My Mummy and Daddy taught me to read."

Angel was surprised but smiled looking for a way to mess with him a bit. "No, you're just a baby!", he laughed in shock and pulled Spike into his arms making cooing noises and saying things like "such a cute baby" and "aww". Spike struggled to get free from Angel's grip. "I'm not a baby!", he said but he couldn't hold in his laughter when Angel started tickling him. He managed to break free and ran from the room squealing with laughter as Angel chased him.

Angel entered the room. There was no sign of him but he could feel his racing heartbeat from behind his couch. "I'm gonna find you!", he said as ne got closer to the couch.

"You lookin' for me bossy?", said a high pitched voice.

He turned around and saw Harmony standing in his apartment with a bag. "What are you doing here?", he asked annoyed.

Harmony made an insulted mumble. "You know you're lucky to have me. Lorne told me about you're little situation. So I got some clothes for him."

Angel gave her an apreciative smile, "Thank you Harmony and I'm sure Spike'll thank you...once I find him." he said in a loud voice and he heard a sound of muffled laughter. "Do you know where he is?"

Harmony gave an all knowing wink and pointed over at the couch "I promised I wouldn't tell."

Angel whispered as she left, "Thanks again Harmony. Make sure you don't tell anyone though, okay?"

She smiled "I won't, and if you need someone to babysit. I'm all over it!"

She left and Angel stomped over to the couch and grabbed Spike out from behind it and lifted him up into his arms. Spike giggled but stayed in Angel's arms.

"You are popular with the girls, you know that?", he asked Spike who turned red.

Spike shifted in his arms, "I wanna see Fred." Angel smiled at this kid. He was so enthusiastic at times, shy at others. He was so like Spike, well the Spike no one knew about.

Angel put Spike down and said " C'mon let's get you dressed and we can go see her." Spike smiled and jumped up and down.

After all of the usual morning activities, getting dressed, having breakfast, getting re-dressed etc. the two made their way downstairs. Angel carried Spike, he had become more protective of his Grandchild since the hospital incident. They reached the labs with only a dozen turned heads. Word must have got around since yesterday.

Fred was sitting at her desk reading a large demonology book Wesley must have given her. she looked up when the door opened and beamed. "Hey there sweetie, did you sleep alright?", she asked sweetly. Spike ran to her and she pulled him up onto her lap.

"Hey Fred. You wanna look after him for-?", Angel started but Fred cut him off. "Of course I do! we could go to the park?"

Angel wasn't sure about letting him outside. He looked Fred over. She had a pleading look in her eyes. He looked Spike over who mirrored the face she was making. He couldn't say no.

"Just be really careful...and have fun. But be careful?", he sighed. at least with the free time he could go and see Wesley.

"When Majesty falls to folly, act one-scene one.", Spike laughed. They both stared at him for a moment until he sighed "King Lear, honestly!"

Angel smiled. Spike never failed to surprise and interest him. "He knows so much. But he doesn't let it change him.", he thought. Spike was now sucking his thumb while Fred played with his hair.

"I'll see you later kiddo. Uncle Angel's gonna go work with Wesley.", he smiled. Spike took his thumb out of his mouth and smiled. "I like Wesley, he talks like Daddy.", he laughed. Angel left the office and went to Wesley's office.

Wesley was sitting at his desk reading a large book. He looked up as Angel entered. "I haven't found anything yet Angel.", he said. angel sat down in the chair opposite the desk. "It's fine I have all day. I sent Spike to the park with Fred.", he explained. He smiled at Wesley. "He likes you.", he said. Wesley looked up at him. "Who?", he asked curiously. "Spike does. He said that you talk like his dad.", he said.

Wesley thought for a moment to himself. He really wished angel had said she. He snapped back into focus and closed the book and swapped it for a bigger one. "I suppose he would like anything that could remind him of his real life. Maybe you could find out a little bit more about his family. I mean the watcher's diaries have no records at all of his human life. Do you know anything about him?", he asked quietly.

Angel thought for a moment. "No, after he was turned he completely turned his back on his former life. Wes you should've seen him, he was so fired up to destroy any detail that could link him to existing.", he replied. He saw flashes of bodies and heard muffled screams but everytime he tried to picture Spike he saw the little boy.

"He's quite different isn't he?", mused Wesley. Angel chuckled to himself, "He's not that different. We're just seeing the other side more clearly." Wesley rubbed his tired eyes and tried to think of an answer. He had always been good at this. Researching, studying why was his mind so blocked?

Angel looked around the room. It was very large and almost everything was made of wood. It looked as though it was old. "Watcher's style" he thought heatedly to himself. "Wes, do you think we can reverse it?", he asked his friend seriously. "I'm sure there's a way.", he answered. They left their conversation at that and threw themselves into finding a cure.

Time went by fairly quickly but no answer was found. Fred showed up with a sleeping Spike after darkness had fallen. Angel stood up and took Spike from her. He was happy to feel the sleeping child's breathing chest against him. He sat down and held him close. Spike's eyes fluttered open and he smiled at Angel. "Did you have fun?", asked Angel placing him in a chair beside him. He ruffled his hair and breathed in the familiar scent of his grandchild.

Spike yawned and nodded. "I liked the trees and the grass." Angel laughed at this and looked at an exhausted Fred. Wesley was looking at her too, a warm smile making his eyes shine. Angel decided to go along with Wesley. "Spike you wanna play a game?", he asked. The boy's smile widened "What game?" "Well actually Wesley wants to ask you a few questions and then we can play hide and seek?", he asked calmly. Spike bounced up and down in his seat.

"Ok but you have to be it!", he reasoned. Angel rolled his eyes. "Okay.", he agreed and shook Spike's tiny hand. Fred and Wesley giggled at the sight of the two. At least they were finally getting along! Spike turned to Wesley.

"William, where do you live?", he asked calmly. He had a notepad and pen. "I live at 32 grange street, London with my Mummy and Daddy.", he answered brightly. "Do you live with your Mummy and Daddy?", he asked Wesley. "Oh no, they live far away.", he answered. "What are your parent's names?" he asked warmly. Spike laughed and looked at Angel. "My Daddy is Edward Andrew Darcy, and my Mummy is Anne Darcy.", he answered proudly. Angel's mind was already reeling.

"What do you like to do?", he asked the little boy smiling. Now he was just being nice. "I like to read and play piano and jump up and down.", he replied eagerly. The three adults laughed. He really was Spike. "Do you know how to read?", asked Wesley astonished. "My Mummy and Daddy started teaching me to read when I was three. I love it. I read Alice in Wonderland all by myself.", he replied enthusiastically.

Wesley sat back in his chair and smiled. Spike turned to Angel "Hide and seek? Remember?", he pleaded. Angel stood up and Spike climbed down and ran around the desk. "You're playing too!", he announced firmly. Wesley was taken aback and looked at Angel. "I don't think you have a choice Wes.", he answered grinning.

Gunn appeared at Angel's side with Lorne. "What's going on?", he asked amusedly. "We're playing hide and seek and Angel's it!", laughed Spike. Angel grinned and made a show of covering his eyes and counting. When he opened them some time after, everyone was gone. Angel smiled and left the room.

He tried not to use his vampire senses, feeling like that would be cheating. He ran through the halls searching all of the possible hiding spaces. Spike had played this game before. He and Fred were always playing silly games during the day. He also figured that Spike was giden with one of the adults who would be reluctant to let him hide by himself.

He continued down a hallway when he heard the sound of muffled laughter coming from a room. He sidled into the office quietly. Suddenly he saw a large shelf. He moved forward and pulled the shelf forward. Fred and Wesley were behind it kissing. They gave him sheepish smiles.

"You're it." , he stated amusedly. Fred blushed and Wesley grinned. "Perhaps we should find the others?", asked Wesley as Fred fixed herself.Angel shook his head. "I'll find them. You guys go...it's past Spike's bedtime anyway.", he assured them.

Want me to continue? Feedback?


	2. Chapter 2

The two said short goodbyes and left, hands entwined. Angel smiled to himself. Finally they were admitting their feelings.

He continued his search for the others. The offices were dark now and the building was vacated. He approached a large office on the seventh floor. Again he heard a faint laugh. He moved quietly into the room and looked around. There were feet sticking out from behind a desk. He smiled predatorily and continued to pace slowly toward it. "I wonder if anyone's in here?", he asked the empty room. He heard a chorus of giggles being stifled. He crept forward and leaned over the desk. Lorne, Gunn and Spike were all sitting with their backs to the desk but Lorne's shoes were sticking out due to the lack of room.

"I caught you!", he shouted and the three looked up smiling sheepishly. He looked at Spike who yawned adorably and looked about ready to fall over. "Hey there Little One you ready for bedtime?", he asked gently. Spike shook his head and blinked a few times. "You've called me that before.", he said confusedly. "I remember you did." Angel quickly hid his surprise. Was Spike getting his memory back? He had indeed called Spike "Little One" all his unlife but he'd never called this little boy it. He began to panic. What if Spike suddenly woke up the next day and remembered he'd been a vampire? That his mother and father were really dead? that he'd killed? Angel held his hand to his face. "He'll remembers he hates me.", he realised sadly.

"Uncle Angel?," he heard a sleepy voice. He looked down to see Spike looking up at him tiredly, another yawn making it's exit. He reached out his little arms and Angel immediately scooped him up, holding him tightly. "M'sleepy.", he sighed. Angel smiled and fet the knot in his chest unravel. He would take care of this little monster even if he did remember. He'd never loved Spike any less than he loved this precious bundle. He said goodnight to Gunn and Lorne and carried the tired child to his apartment.

After giving him a bath changing him into pyjamas, he put Spike to bed and began to leave but a small voice stopped him. "Uncle Angel? Why are you sleeping on the couch?", he asked tiredly. Angel shrugged and stroked Spike's curly hair. "Don't you worry about it Will.", he answered soothingly. Spike looked up at him and smiled. "Why don't you stay here? I don't like sleeping alone and I must've forgotten Macbeth.", he asked. Angel felt his heart melt and wondered why he was even looking for a cure for Spike. "Okay sweetie, no problem. I'll stay here with you.", he promised. He quickly shed his shirt, pants and shoes and put on some pyjama bottoms to wear with his wife beater and climbed into the bed.

Spike curled into his side and Angel put a protective arm around him. "Who's Macbeth?", he asked curiously. Spike yawned loudly and curled deeper into the large embrace. "He's my teddy bear. We do everything together. Me, Mummy, Daddy and Macbeth. I miss them but Mummy says I have to be brave when she and Daddy go away. They have to watch things.", he mumbled on the verge of sleep. Angel smiled at the boy's words. "Watch Will?", he asked the little boy. Spike closed his eyes and mumbled his last words for the night. "They're Watchers Uncle Angel. That's what they do, they watch."

Angel felt the boy fall asleep and soon his thumb had moved up to his mouth. He felt his chest rise and fall against his side. He was glad the boy could sleep so easy but he couldn't. Spike's words had opened up a new door for Angel. He was shocked. If Spike's parents had been Watchers then why hadn't Spike known anything about the world of vampires and demons? And if Spike's parents had been watchers, should spike have been one too?

That night Angel managed only a couple of hours sleep. He was first to wake up in the bed. He opened his eyes and Spike was still melted into his side, his legs tangled messily in the sheets. "Spike? William? Little One?", he asked gently shaking the small form. William whined as he woke up. He opened his eyes and stared at Angel. "M'swill ashweep.", he grumbled around his thumb. Angel chuckled. As his blue eyes unclouded he continued to stare at Angel. He slipped his thumb from his mouth and moaned. "This is one definitely freaky dream peaches.", he grumbled as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

Angel, in an instant realised that spike remembered who he was. Part of him was disappointed but another part was relieved. In a way, the little boy was back with his Mummy and Daddy and teddy bear and it pleased Angel. He began to laugh softly at spike who was still burrowed into his side. "What is the dream about Spike?", he asked. Spike grumbled once more and yawned. "Well for some reason I'm in Angel's bed and I'm five years old. It's a stupid dream that's what I've grasped so far.", he answered.

The large vampire moved to sit up in the bed and the little boy whimpered at the loss of contact. Angel chucked and pulled the boy carefully into his arms and against his chest. Spike immediately relaxed in his embrace and smiled. "Little One? This isn't a dream. You've somehow become five years old but don't worry about it. We're trying to find a cure.", he said. Suddenly Spike's eyes snapped open and he looked up at Angel. "Bloody Hell.", he swore. "I'm five years old!", he exclaimed.

He scrambled out of Angel's grasp and crawled under the sheets to the far end of the bed. "This is so humiliating! Why do all the really bad things always happen to me? Wheelchair! Chip! Soul! Trigger! Big flamey death! Ghost!!!", he cursed under the sheets. Angel winced as he listened to the list. "Now I'm bloody five years old. I've no idea how, I didn't do anything! Now the bloody poof can have his way. why am I always the baby!" Spike yelled the last part of his rant. Angel pulled the sheets off the bed with one swift pull to find Spike lying at the foot of the bed, silent tears in his eyes and a look of pure misery on his face.

Angel couldn't help himself. He pulled the little form into his arms and rocked him against his body. "You're always my baby. My friend and my baby.", he whispered into spike's curls. Spike pulled away and brushed the tears off his face. "You don't have to make me feel better.", he said softly. "I know you're not lying or anything but there's just more important things to deal with." Angel nodded and told spike all about the last few days since he'd found Spike in his apartment.

When he finished, Spike was just as confused as he was. "My parents were Watchers?", he asked. "How about we don't talk about that one for a while?', he asked. Angel nodded. "What about Macbeth?", he asked cheekily. Spike blushed and laughed embarrassedly. "I'm not the only person to have had a teddy bear okay?", he said nervously. "What about that stuffed bunny you have at your apartment?", he asked evilly.

"FRED GAVE HIM TO ME!!!!!!", he shouted defensively and threw himself down on the bed. Angel laughed at his antics. "You want some breakfast? I'll make you eggs?", he asked the little lump. Spike's head shot up and he looked suspiciously at Angel. "You DO know that I know what's going on now don't you?", he asked surprised. Angel smiled and ruffled his hair. Spike scowled and tried to smooth it back while angel stood up. "Of course I do. Now do you want eggs or not?", he repeated.

Spike nodded and as if by instinct lifted out his arms to Angel to be picked up. He quickly realised what he was doing and began to pull them back. Angel rolled his eyes and scooped him up from the bed. He walked into the kitchen and placed spike on a chair. "So do you remember anything that could help your case?", he asked conversationally as he busied himself making breakfast. Spike shifted uncomfortably on the chair. "Not really- I suppose it was a spell maybe- I don't know-", he mumbled.

Angel turned around and looked at the little boy who squirmed in his seat. "Are you okay?", he asked trying to keep his tone neutral. He knew it would anger Spike if he acted too different around him. Spike's little face was tinged with pink as he met Angel's gaze. "I think I have to go.", he answered. Angel couldn't help but step closer to the table. "You can't leave now. It wouldn't be safe.", he explained concernedly without pause. Spike shook his head and got down off the chair. "No I think I have to go to the bathroom!", he yelled suddenly.

He ran past Angel for the bathroom and slammed the door. Angel listened as he heard a string of colourful curses from inside the bathroom and finally the flushing of the toillette. Spike appeared a moment later looking even more red in the face. Angel arched an eyebrow. "Look if you had an accident it's fine. I won't tell anyone Spike-", he started but was cut off by the little boy bursting into tears. Angel immediately picked him up and held him to his chest. Spike continued to cry for a few minutes as Angel rocked him and wiped away his tears.

"Now what exactly happened Spike? Because whatever happened was not your fault. You have to remember that you're in a child's body and a human one at that. It has to be even more confusing for you. Don't worry yourself about it. We'll get you something to keep it from happening again-" his rant was cut off by a shout of "I didn't have an accident!" He looked down at the little boy in his arms. "don't you think I'd be wet if I did?", he asked angrily. Angel had to blush for just assuming something like that.

"Well why were you crying then?", he asked. Spike suddenly avoided his gaze and turned a deep shade of red again. "It doesn't matter.", he answered quietly. Angel gave him a look and he answered again. "Well it was hard enough to get on the toilette by myself and then I wanted to wash my hands and I can't even see into the sink! It just kinda sank in how bloody well tiny I am!"

Angel smiled in sympathy. Of course it would be harder for Spike to be like this. He wasn't used to being this size or this dependant. Angel decided to make it easier from then on in. "Don't worry you weren't all that tall to begin with.", he answered as he placed Spike in front of the sink. Spike started to laugh and angel quickly decided that he was still absolutely adorable. Spike washed his hands as Angel quickly made breakfast.

When they were finished Angel helped Spike pick out something to wear of the non embarrassing variety. Spike made a mental note to thank the blonde for not buying anything she knew he'd hate. When they'd finished there was an awkward silence. "What do you want to do now?", Angel asked as he put his watch on. Spike thought about it for a moment and sighed. "I should probably go to Wesley's office and talk to him about this.", he answered. Angel smiled. He thought Spike would refuse to leave the apartment. "Well they've already seen me!", he reasoned. "I hide from no one."


End file.
